Ember
Ember is an orange tabby cat with green eyes. They are The Forest Colony's shopkeeper. Personality Ember is a humorous and friendly cat who likes telling jokes to the player. They sometimes discuss their late father, who they enjoyed spending time with. Den Ember’s den is by south town entrance, near Mayor's den. A chest, Mews, and prey are nearby, with an assortment of items scattered inside the den. Daily Routine 8 AM - Stand by den. 8 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Cardinal *Catnip *Marigold *Banded Darter Ember's Exotic Emporium Note: Some item prices may vary based on difficulty. There is a 15% discount with a 5 star relationship. Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Have we met before? Allow me to introduce myself. / They call me Ember, and I run the store around here. I've got lots of stuff for sale, so stop by if you need anything!/ Hope to see you around.” *: ''- Ember, Intro'' *“...Why are you talking to me? We both know we don't like each other. / You and I both know I don't want to be talking to you.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Let's get this over with... / Hey, I'd rather just be left alone, OK? *: ''- One star'' *“Hi there! Have you come to check out my fine wares?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Hey good to see you! Here to buy or sell something?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“(Name)! What brings you by the store today?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“How’s my bestest friend doing today? What can I do for you, (Name)?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Always nice to chat with a valued customer like yourself. / Most cats just stop by to buy stuff and then leave, so it's nice that you're sticking around. Gets lonely around here sometimes. / Sometimes, I even talk to my inventory out of boredom! Heh.” *“Did you know that the average cat needs about three mice-worth of food a day to survive? / And luckily for you, I've got the best mice in the business for cheap prices! So, you hungry at all?” *“Have you ever tried snake meat? I know it sounds weird, but it's actually quite good! I had a bite two weeks ago and haven't gotten the taste out of my head yet. / The only problem is it's hard to get! I don't want to get into a fight with a snake, know what I mean?” *“I'll be honest, I'm a little busy today for chatting. Got to take inventory and all. / I'd love it if you'd stop by tomorrow and said hi, though! I always like getting to know a cat better. / It's like my father always told me, 'If you want to be a good salescat, you've gotta know your customer better than they know themselves! / I'm not sure that I know what he meant, but I'm trying to do that anyways!” 3 Stars *“Do you ever have a really weird dream? I had a strange one last night. / I was fighting off an enormous ladybug that was the size of a tree! It clawed at me with its little arms... / A word to the wise-- stay away from catnip in the late hours before you go to sleep. I learned my lesson!” *“Do you ever wonder what's out there, beyond the treeline to the west? / All those oak and birch have grown too close together! I couldn't wiggle through there if I tried my hardest.” *“Have you ever been up north? There's a great big canyon filled with all sorts of rocks and caves and cliffs. / I try not to wander too far, but in my younger years I explored that area in great detail. / Been a few years since I made it up there. If you go, you've got to stop by the ruins to the west. They're a sight to see!” *“If you're ever looking for work, I can always use a hand around the shop! / not that I can pay you...” *“Thanks for stopping by, (Name). I'd love to chat, but I've got some bookkeeping to do. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow sometime?” 4 Stars *“I think I need to take a day off soon to recover and rest from all this business. / 'Treat yourself right, kid!' That's what my dad used to tell me. / ... ...” *“I was just thinking about how much work it must have been to build up the hedge that protects us from the other domains. That's a lot of bramble and sticks right there! Someone was very busy for a very long time. / I don't know why I think of these things. Admittedly, I don't get out very often. / Maybe all you ever see is all you ever end up thinking about.” *“If you ever go hunting for birds, be extra careful. Not only can they fly away above the treetops, but they've got excellent vision. / Last time I tried pouncing on a bird, it saw me coming from a mile away and took to the skies! You gotta stay very far away from them if you want to get them.” 5 Stars * “Hey (Name), where does a cat go if they lose their tail? / They got to the retail store! Haha! / Hmm... note to self, I need to work on the delivery of that one.” *“When I was just a small kitten, my father used to take me on walks up north to the canyon. / That was always my favorite time I spent with him before he passed away. It was nice while it lasted. / Nowadays it's so hard to get anywhere near the canyon with all the territorial disputes and whatnot. / But I'll be alright. I've got plenty to worry about here in our own territory, make no mistake! / Sorry if I'm rambling. You just seemed like a good person to tell that to and I needed to get it out of my system. Thanks for listening!” *: ''- Ember'' |-|Gifts= *“Hey (Name), I got you a gift. It's a (Item)! I hope you like it. / It's all yours! Have a good one, friend.” *: ''- Ember Gift'' *“I hope you like your gift!” *: ''- Ember, After Gift'' *“Hey (Name), I got you a gift! / I'd love to give it to you, but it looks like your hands are full! Maybe come back when you clear up some space?” *: ''- Ember Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“I appreciate the thought, but you're being far too generous to me! Maybe tomorrow?” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Oh wow!! You actually got your paws on one of these? And you're giving it to me?? / Thanks so much, (Name)!! You're the best.” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Woah! I don't know what to say, this is amazing!! / Thanks so much, (Name)!! You're the best.” *: ''- Love'' *“No way! This is for me? Thanks so much!! / You always know how to make my day brighter, (Name)!” *: ''- Like'' *“Oh, that's very sweet of you! I'll be happy to take that.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“I'm... I'm not sure what to say... / I appreciate the thought, but I don't really like this. Sorry.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Are you serious? You actually think I'd want this?” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“You doing alright, (Name)? You don't look too well. / If you need any herbs, I might have a remedy or two for sale.” *: ''- Ember (Player Low Health)'' *“(Name), you poor thing! You look starved! Let's get you something to eat. / Well you're in luck, because I've got a wide selection of creatures and berries for your consumption! And at reasonable prices too, I might add.” *: ''- Ember (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Is that you, (Name)?/ Hard to see anything in this fog. Stay safe out there!” *: ''- Ember, Foggy'' *“What a lovely day today! Not a cloud in the sky! Look how blue it is!” *: ''- Ember, Sunny'' Summer *“It's gotten hot lately, hasn't it? I keep dipping my paws into the stream to cool down! / Not that I'm complaining! Summer and all it's warmth are welcomed by me!” *: ''- Ember, Summer'' Winter *“This blizzard is ridiculous! I'm freezing!! / I'm going to go curl up into a ball and wait this out.” *: ''- Ember, Blizzard'' *“Do you see this stuff falling from the sky? I don't like it. / Seriously, I do not like it one bit. All it does is freeze my paws and cool my fur. / What I wouldn't do to have another day of summer right about now...” *: ''- Ember, Snow'' *“I'm just shivering like crazy today. No amount of shelter is enough to protect me from this chilling wind!” |-|Festivals= *“I don’t leave the Forest Colony often, so it’s nice to get out and celebrate like this.” *: ''- Ember, Spring'' *“What a great day for a festival! Not a cloud in the sky, and not too hot either!” *: ''- Ember, Summer'' *“It's a little chilly today, but that won't stop me from having fun!” *: ''- Ember, Autumn'' *“I think its neat that all the colonies can come together at the end of the year and welcome the next one.” *: ''- Ember, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“If you’re ever interested in joining the Forest Colony, you’ll want to speak with Sarge.” *“I’ve been instructed by Mayor to only sell my items to cats that the Forest Colony can trust. And trust has to be earned!” *“You are not from around here, are you? / What’s it like living in your colony, (Name)? I’ll bet there are all sorts of interesting stories you could share!” *“You look like you came from a long way away to visit the Forest Colony.” *: ''- Ember'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Ember first appeared in one of Falcon Development's older games, as a house cat. *Ember's Orange Tabby coat color is available at their shop for 150 Mews. *Ember originally had a different portrait design that was scrapped in early development.Cattails Dev Livestream #5 *Ember was the first NPC to be created in Cattails. *Tiger Butterflies were added to Ember's Shop in the Custom Colony update because some players struggled to find them during main quest. References Category:Cats Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Shopkeepers Category:The Forest Colony